Team RWBY: Welcome To Gamindustri!
by NewKidd
Summary: When Ruby messes up on a routine area check up, something very unexpected happens. Now the girls have been separated in different parts of Gamindustry, with no information on the world they have entered, and no clue on how they got there. Team RWBY has a bit of a job ahead of them if they want to get home. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Ruby! Stop running ahead!" Weiss shouts into the forest.

"Calm down Weiss, I mean, if you are going to be dating Ruby, you're gonna have to get used to this sooner or later," Yang teases, following a step behind Weiss.

"What are you talking about, you blond oaf? Me and Ruby aren't dating, and we aren't going to be," Weiss retorts, a steady blush forming on her cheeks. _Luckily I managed to prevent myself from stuttering. But how did Yang figure out about my feelings for Ruby!?_ Weiss asks herself.

"Yang, lay off of her," Blake says, stepping into position besides Yang.

"What are we talking about?" asks Ruby, appearing out of nowhere, as per normal.

"N-nothing!" Weiss stutters back as a reply. _Dammit,_ she curses in her head.

"Hmmm…" Ruby stares at Weiss, gazing intently into her icy-blue eyes.

Feeling her cheeks get hot again, Weiss looks away.

"L-let's just keep going. Didn't the report say something about a disturbance around here?" she asks as she walks off.

"Strange noises and sudden burst of light. As well as what people refer to as, a chilling feeling when they get near," Blake corrects, reading off of the scroll in her hand.

"Oooo, sounds like a ghost story. Spoooookkyyyy~" Yang says in a sing-song voice, as she walks through the forest.

"Do you think it could be some kind of ghost Grimm? Or perhaps a wraith Grimm? Are those a thing?" Ruby asks, a hand slowly reaching towards Crescent Rose.

"I don't believe in ghosts. And I don't think Wraith Grimm are a thing, Ruby," Weiss states in her matter-of-fact voice.

"Guys, did any of you feel that?" Yang says suddenly.

"Slight chill? Yeah," Ruby replies.

"Huh? I don't feel anything," Weiss retorts.

"Well, you aren't called the Ice-Queen for nothing," Yang teases, turning her head to grin at Weiss.

"It seems we are getting close," Blake says, stopping in her tracks. "Be prepared," she adds, taking Gambol Shroud off her back.

"I'm always prepared," Yang answers, cocking Ember Celica.

"GOOOO TEAM RWBY!" Ruby shouts, activating her semblance and speeding towards a gap in the trees.

"Ruby stop!" Weiss tries to stop her, but too late.

RWBY bursts through the trees, straight to the portal sitting in the clearing. As she nears, the portal roars to life, activating itself, and pulling anything around it towards itself. This includs team RWBY, who try to prevent it.

Ruby opens Crescent Rose, and tries firing into the portal to propel herself backwards, but when that doesn't work she flips around and jams it into the ground beneath her.

Weiss activates her semblance and places glyph after glyph to slow herself down. However, she is slowly pulled towards the portal, the glyphs breaking one after the other.

Blake throws Gambol Shroud around a tree and holds onto the ribbon for dear life, her body being thrown around by the force of the portal's suction.

Yang, however, isn't so lucky. She fires blast after blast towards the portal, and in all directions to push herself out from the portals grasp. But it is no use. Without any way to lock herself to her world, the portal pulls relentlessly, and when Yang runs out of shells, she is sucked into the portal.

"YAANG!" Ruby shouts, hoping to get a response. When she doesn't get one, with her mind decided, she unhooks Crescent Rose from the ever growing crater that it is forming in the earth. Tumbling into the portal, she fires Crescent Rose to stabilize herself as she is sucked into the portal, in the vain hope of helping her sister.

Having the same thought as Ruby, Blake detaches Gambol Shroud from the tree, getting flung into the portal without hesitation.

Not wanting to be separated from her team, Weiss stops the formation of her Glyphs in front of her, keeping them only to her sides to stabilize herself. Entering the portal, the last remaining member of Team RWBY bids her goodbyes to Remnant as she is whisked away to an unknown world.

(In Planeptune)

"Buuut Hiiissssttttyyyy~" Neptune whines, spreading herself out on the couch.

"No buts Neptune. Nepgear is doing all your work for you. You are the CPU of Planeptune. You should be doing the work," Histoire counters her, flying over to Neptune.

"Buuuuut Hiiiiisssssssttyyyyyyyy~" she whines again, increasing her pitch.

"Neptune, we have had this talk time and time again. Must I explain the jobs of a CPU to you once again?" Histoire sighs, reaching the couch.

"No, please don't. Your lectures can bore even Noire to death - hmm?"

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap-*CRASH*" Upon hearing a loud crash, Neptune rruns out onto the balcony…

…only to see a girl with a crimson red cape, lying face down on the balcony floor.

"Heeey, you fell from the sky!" Neptune exclaims.

"Eeeeerrrrgghhhhhhh. That hurt." the girl says, picking herself up from the ground.

"Who might you be? It's very rare to see someone fall from the sky. Unless it's Neptune that is," Histoire says, approaching the girl.

"My name's Ruby. Ruby Rose. And you are?" Ruby asks, patting her skirt and picking up her scythe.

"The names Neptune. Some people call me Nepnep, or Neppy. You can call me whatever. And this is Histoire, a Tome and the Oracle of Planeptune. I call her Histy," Neptune says, introducing both herself and Histoire.

"It is nice to meet you Ruby. But, if I may ask, where did you come from?" Histoire asks, confused.

"From Remnant. My team and I were investigating a report about, ummm, Blake had the report… But I believe it was something about strange noises. When we got to the location, there was a strange ripple in the air…and I ran into it. Turns out it was a portal. Which reminds me, you haven't seen three other girls have you? They should be colour coded. White, Black, Yellow," Ruby asks, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"No, sorry. You are the only person we have seen today. And wait - did you say portal?" Histoire asks, turning to Neptune, who can be seen trying to skulk away through the door.

"Neptune. I believe I told you to investigate about the strange feeling. Turns out it was a portal? So Neptune, care to explain why I didn't know this prior?" Histoire says, less of a question and more of a demand.

"Oh come on Histy, no one got hurt, right?" Neptune tries to blow it off.

"Neptune, this girl, and if what she said is correct, three others, have been ripped from their word and brought to ours! This is serious!" she exclaims.

"So…you really haven't seen them?" Ruby asks, desperately.

"No, sorry. But we will keep our ears open. Can you tell me their names?" Histoire asks.

"Well, there is Weiss, she wears white and has ivory hair in a side ponytail, then Blake, who wears black and purple, with black hair and amber eyes, then my sister, Yang, who has long wavy yellow hair and lilac eyes, that turn red when she's angry," Ruby explains, recounting the most prominent features about her team.

"Well we shall stay alert for any of the names to pop up. We can also ask the other CPU's, see if they have heard anything. For now, do you want to come in? I believe Nepgear is making breakfast," Histoire offers.

"Sure, thanks. I have nowhere else to go, and it would be good to get to know where we are," Ruby replies, following Histoire and Neptune into the basilicom.

Ruby PoV

I follow the short lavender haired girl, Neptune she said her name was, through the balcony doors, and into the spacious lounge room.

"This one room is larger than my whole dorm room! And we share that with four people!" I exclaim, taking in the full size of the room I am standing in.

"You haven't seen the half of it Ruby. Oh, Nep Jr. how art thou my lovely sister?" Neptune asks suddenly, turning to her right. Looking in that direction, I see a girl with long lavender hair standing in front of an open fridge.

Turning, she closes the door and looks our way.

"Oh good morning, Neptune. I'm about to start cooking breakfast. Does pancakes sound ok?" she greets. Seeing her face, I notice that she looks a lot like Neptune. _Same eyes, hair, she's a bit taller, and she has only one d-pad in her hair. Neptune has two. Wonder who the older sister is?_ I think to myself.

"Nepgear, this is a new visitor, from another world. Her name is Ruby Rose. She will be staying with us for a while, at least until she finds her friends. Ruby? Want to introduce yourself?" Histoire says, turning to face me, while indicating towards the long haired girl.

"O-oh, well my name is Ruby Rose, like Histoire said. It's a long story, but the short version is that I ran into a portal and it sucked me and my team into it. I appeared in the sky and fell onto the balcony just outside, which hurt a lot. I don't know where my team is, so I want to find them. Histoire said I can stay here until I find them. Their names are Weiss, Blake and Yang," I finish, my hand unconsciously resting on my baby, Crescent Rose.

"Oooo, what's the red box thingy?" Neptune asks, coming closer to look.

"This? This is my baby, Crescent Rose. It's a sniper-scythe. I made her," I say, before taking her off my back, spinning her around transforming her to her scythe form.

"Oh goodness. How did you make her? What components? How does it transform? What does -" Nepgear starts before getting cut off by Neptune.

"Nep Jr. you might want to cut the questions. You seem to be freaking out Ruby," she says.

It isn't a lie, I am backing up as Nepgear approaches, trying to get as far away as possible.

"O-oh, sorry. I just get really excited when I see a new kind of technology. I'm a bit of a tinkerer," Nepgear apologises.

"It's fine. I'm a weapon fan myself," I say, walking back to Neptune.

"Well if you want to wait, the pancakes will be ready soon," Nepgear says, before turning away, walking back to the kitchen.

"Hey Ruby, want to play some games?" Neptune asks me, already moving to turn the console on.

"Yeah sure. Sounds fun," I reply, eager to take my mind off of my current situation for the time being.

Neptue hands me a controller, patting next to her on the couch. Taking a seat, we become engrossed in the game…

(Same time, in Lastation)

"Aannd done. That marks the end of the paperwork today. Good job Noire." An average sized girl, with ling black hair tied into twintails says to herself.

Noire, having just finished her paperwork, stretches in her chair, before standing and moving outside onto her balcony to get some fresh air.

"Ahh, nothing like breathing in some fresh air after a long day of work. I wonder what Neptune is doing. Playing games, most likely. That slacker, does she not care about what happens to her country?" Noire rants to herself.

"*Sigh*, but…why does my heart beat faster whenever I think of her?" Noire questions herself quietly, sighing slightly.

"movemovemoVEMOVEMOVE!" A voice screams, its volume increasing by the second.

"Hm?" Noire hums, confused as she looks up…

…only to get flattened by a figure landing on top of her.

"Ow, that hurt. Not as bad as I thought, in fact, it's kind of comfy," a female voice says.

"WOULD YOU GET OFF OF ME!?" Noire shouts, her voice muffled in the fabric of the girl above her.

"Oh? I guess that would be why it didn't hurt as much. Sorry," she says, getting off Noire.

"I'm used to it. You would be surprised how often someone falls from the sky here. However, it's normally a lazy person who doesn't do her work," Noire groans, an image of Neptune appearing in her head.

"Believe me, so am I. Just not the falling part. Instead, she runs and jumps out of nowhere," the stranger says.

Looking at her, Noire notices that she has ivory hair, in a side ponytail, a white/blue jacket with red lining, and a white/blue skirt with the same red inside. On her left hip sits a silver rapier with a multiple colored chambers where the guard should be.

"So who are you, and why did you fall from the sky?" Noire asks, eyeing the stranger.

"Me? Well my name is Weiss Schnee. I am a student at Beacon Academy, and a member of Team RWBY. And you are?" Weiss replies.

"My name is Noire, and I'm the CPU of Lastation. What is this Beacon you said? I don't know of any Beacon Academy in any of the countries, and certainly not Lastation," Noire questions.

"You don't know Beacon? Well to be fair, I have never heard of this Lastation. Speaking of, what did you mean by CPU?" Weiss asks.

"I'll tell you, but first do you want to go inside? You said you had a team, and I'm afraid of staying out here in case they also fall on top of me," Noire suggests.

"Sure, sounds good," Weiss agrees, following Noire into the basilicom.

"So Weiss, I'm going to assume, judging by how you don't know what CPU's are, or what Lastation is, that you aren't from this world. To be fair, I shouldn't be surprised. Neptune has visitors from another dimension quite regularly," Noire explains, sitting on her couch.

"I would assume the same thing, based on how you have never heard of Beacon, the biggest fighting school in Remnant," Weiss says, taking a seat across from Noire.

"Remnant, huh? Well let me be the first to welcome you to our world, Gamindustry," Noire says.

"Thank you Noire, I'm glad you are the one to welcome me," Weiss says, relaxing in her seat.

"So, what is it you said about this team of yours?" Noire asks, looking at Weiss.

"Well, at Beacon, we are split into teams of four. This was determined by an initiation. We had to find relics, which ended up being chess pieces, the matching ones joining the teams. In the teams, we have partners. It was also decided in the same initiation. Basically, the first person we made eye contact with is our partner for out duration at Beacon. The words of the headmaster," Weiss explains.

"So you made eye contact with one person, and the other members made eye contact, picked the same chess piece and you became a team?" Noire questions, in hopes that she understood correctly.

"That is correct. My partner is our team leader, Ruby Rose. She is a dolt. An absolute dolt. She's the one I mentioned earlier, the one who runs and jumps out of nowhere. The other two members are Blake and Yang. Speaking of, I was the last person to enter the portal. Have you seen or heard of any of them? Ruby wears a crimson cape everywhere, Blake wears a bow on her head, shaped like cat ears, has ribbons on her arms and has bright amber eyes, and Yang has long wavy yellow hair and lilac eyes that turn blood red when she gets angry," she finishes.

"Hmm…" Noire thinks, "No, I haven't heard of anyone that matches that description. Sorry. However, I can allow you to stay here until we find them, if you like. I can also contact the other CPU's and ask if they know of anything. Well, I'll contact Planeptune's oracle. Not Neptune," Noire offers, sighing slightly as she finished.

"That would be lovely, thank you. If I may ask, what are these CPU's you mentioned? You also said you are one, correct?" Weiss asks, curiosity plastered on her face.

"It's fine. We CPU's are, in a sense, the goddesses of the different countries. Leanbox, Lastation, Lowee and Planeptune. I am the CPU of Lastation, as I mentioned earlier," Noire explains.

"Goddesses huh?" Weiss muses.

"Noire? Who are you taking to?" A shorter girl, with wavy black hair tied into twin tails asks as she walks into the room, a tablet held close to her chest.

"Oh, Uni, we have a visitor. She fell from the sky, but for once, she isn't Neptune. Weiss, this is Uni. She is my younger sister," Noire says, introducing Uni.

"Hello, I'm Uni. Lastation's CPU candidate, and Noire's younger sister," Uni introduces, bowing at Weiss.

"Hello, Uni, I'm Weiss Schnee. I'm from another world called Remnant, and because of a mishap made by my team leader, I ended up falling from the sky, landing on your sister." Weiss curtsied.

"Nice to meet you Weiss," Uni says, giggling, most likely at the image of Weiss falling on Noire.

"Likewise. Now, I was out hiking for hours before being brought here, and I am very hungry. Do you have any food here I can eat?" Weiss asks, her stomach rumbling as she finishes.

"Of course, we have plenty. Speaking of, it is almost lunch time. Shall we have some lunch?" Noire asks Uni.

"Sure," Uni replies, walking out the door, and towards the dining room.

"Let's go, Weiss, I'll lead," Noire says, standing up and walking to the dining room.

Nodding, Weiss gets up, following Noire, all the while having an internal monologue.

 _This world and its people certainly are interesting. I just hope Ruby and the others are alright. Ruby… I hope you aren't hurt…_

 ** _A/N_ _: Hey all, this is just a concept I thought up as I was working sitting in class at school. I've always wondered how Team RWBY woulf far up against everything Gamindustry has to offer. So why not write and upload. I've tried to stick to the characters personalities, but may drift a little, you will probably find out why soon._** ** _Anyway, hope you enjoy this._**


	2. Chapter 2

(In Lowee)

"Blanc! Blanc, are you in here?" Ram questions, knocking on the door to Blanc's room.

"Ram, maybe she's working? You know how she gets when we disturb her while working," Rom says timidly, following Ram.

"She's been locked in her room for three days now. That's three days where she hasn't played with us. Three days she hasn't read to you," Ram counters, turning her head to look towards Rom.

"Mina said something about new attractions to attract more visitors. Maybe she's busy with that?" Rom questions, trying to defend her sister.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Ram says before pushing on the doors…

…only to find they won't budge.

"Tch, she locked them." Ram clicks her tongue.

"Well, this isn't the first time you have tried to barge into her room…" Rom trails off.

"Arrgghh, come on Rom." Ram grabs her twin's arm before stomping off down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Rom asks, detaching her arm from Ram's grasp, falling into step just behind her.

"Outside. To the courtyard. Maybe we can get into her room through the window," Ram replies, a grin forming on her face.

"That sounds dangerous…" Rom says, her voice shaking.

"Pssh, nah. It will be fine," Ram says, trying to ease her twin's worries.

Opening the door to the courtyard, Ram drops Rom's hand and walk to the wall. Looking up, she scans the windows, trying to find the one that opens to Blanc's room.

"That one," she says, pointing at two large windows side by side. Without saying a word, she walks over to the wall, and without transforming, starts to climb.

"Ram, what are you doing? Transform and fly up there," Rom shouts in a hushed voice, trying to make sure Blanc doesn't overhear.

"But, if I climb, she will appreciate the effort put in, and will play with us!" Ram cries as she climbs even further up the wall.

"Ram…" Rom whispers as she watches Ram continue to climb the wall. Suddenly, a loose rock slips out from under her hand.

"Wha-" she starts, stunned as she loses her grip, falling down towards the ground.

"RAM!" Rom screams in horror at seeing her sister falling from the building. After her scream, the window above Ram flies open, and Blanc's face appears. Upon seeing her sister falling, she transforms, but before she can jump out a black blur flies past the window.

Blanc, now transformed, looks to her right and sees a black katana with a gun hilt embedded in the wall, and a ribbon connected to the handle. Following the handle, she sees a person swinging towards Ram. Reaching Ram, the person grabs hold of her, swinging up and back down, reaching the ground and rolling to a stop.

The person, a woman Blanc realizes, as she jumps down transforming out of HDD, puts Ram down on the ground, and with a flick of her wrist the katana is back in her hand. Sheathing it in what looks to be a cleaver, she places it on her back.

Looking her up and down, the first thing Blanc notices is that she seems to have a black theme. _Amber eyes, short white top, black scarf, white pantalets, black stockings, black ribbon around both arms, and a black buttoned vest with coattails. What an interesting choice of apparel._ Blanc thinks, before walking over to the stranger.

"Thank you, for helping her. Ram, why were you climbing up the SIDE OF THE BUILDING!?" Blanc asks, raising her voice.

"We wanted to play and you weren't answering us," Ram replies.

"So you climbed up the wall?!" Blanc exclaims.

"I thought it would impress you and make you pay attention to us!" Ram cries back.

"Sorry to interrupt," the woman in black starts, "but I'm going to guess that you are siblings?"

"Yeah. You don't know?" Blanc asks.

"No, I have never seen you before in my life," she replies.

"Oh, well. I'm Blanc. These are my younger sisters, Rom and Ram," Blanc introduces, pointing to Rom and Ram respectively.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blake Belladonna. Huntress at Beacon Academy," Blake introduces herself.

"I have many questions to ask. Such as what this Beacon is, and where you came from. Shall we go inside?" Blanc suggests.

"Sure," Blake replies, with a small smile.

Blanc turns, walking back into the basilicom.

"Mina, can you take Rom and Ram out for a bit? We have a visitor," Blanc calls out.

Out of nowhere, a woman with long light blue hair comes into view. "Sure thing. Come now girls. Let's leave Blanc and the visitor," Mina says, ushering the girls out of the basilicom.

"Now, Blake was it? Would you like a cup of tea?" Blanc asks, entering her room with Blake following her.

"I would love one," Blake replies, taking a seat.

While Blanc leaves the room to brew a pot of tea, Blake takes the time to look around the room she is in. A giant bed on one side, a computer on the other with a document open, large windows filling up one wall parallel to the door. _Must be someone important,_ Blake muses.

After some time, the door to the room opens up again, and Blanc walks in with a tray of tea in hand.

"So Blake, where are you from?" Blanc asks, placing the tray down before pouring both herself and Blake tea.

"Remnant. It's a long story, but in short my team stumbled upon a portal, and because of some complicated events it activated, sucking us in. Next thing I knew I was falling down from the sky above this building. Which is how I saw your sister falling," Blake explains.

"Sounds like Neptune had a hand to play in that. Probably because she didn't do something," Blanc mutters.

"Neptune? Who is she?" Blake asks, setting down her cup.

"She's another CPU. Oh yeah, I haven't explained that, have I? God, so much. Well, currently you are in Gamindustry. There are four nations here, Lowee, where we are, Leanbox, Lastation, and Planeptune. Neptune is the CPU, or ruler of Planeptune," she answers.

"And the others? I'm guessing by the placement of this building, and the size, that you are the ruler of here?" Blake guesses correctly.

"That's right. I'm the CPU of Lowee. You will most likely meet the other ones eventually," Blanc says.

"I feel sooner rather than later. I didn't see any of my team when I fell, so I can assume that they may be at another nation. Or each at a different one," Blake responds.

"Who knows. I can ask. Knowing Neptune, she will ask us all over soon enough," Blanc groans.

"Well, I look forward to it. Say Blanc, you wouldn't happen to have any books lying around, would you?" Blake asks, finishing her tea.

Upon hearing it, Blanc's eyes light up. "As a matter of fact, it just so happens that I have a full library here. Would you like to see?" Blanc asks excitedly.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Blake stands alongside Blanc, following her to the library.

 _I could get used to this place. But…Yang. And the others. I hope you are ok._

(In Leanbox)

"Oh, Vert my darling~" a girl with long wavy lime hair calls.

"Good morning Chika. How are you?" Vert asks, taking her seat at the table.

"I'm much better now you are here-"*CRASH*

Chika is interrupted by a loud crash as half the ceiling explodes above them.

"thatroofwasalotlESSSTURDYTHANITHOUGHT*CRASH*"

Vert and Chika stare into the dust cloud that forms after a second loud crash.

"Owwww…" They hear as a figure, female judging by the voice, stands up as the dust thins.

"What a fall," Vert says once the dust has dispersed. In a crater, stands a tall woman with long blond hair. On her wrists are bright yellow gauntlets, with what appear to be shotgun shells loaded in them.

"I know, right? Just appeared in the sky, slowed my fall until I ran out of shells, then just fell. A lot. And it hurt when I landed. Oh well, lucky for Aura," she says, dusting herself off. After deciding that she is free of dust, she pumps her arms and her gauntlets retracted into simple bracelets.

"Fell from the sky? Interesting. I would offer for you to come in, but you already seem to have let yourself in. Would you like to come to the living room?" Vert offers.

"Sure. There isn't a giant hole in the roof, right?" the blond asks with a smile, almost in a teasing way.

"Well you haven't been there," Vert counters.

"I like you. Lead the way, fancy pants."

"I must ask, where are you from? Because you aren't the first person to fall from the sky. And almost every time, they have been from another world," Vert asks, walking down the hall and towards the living room.

"I'm from Remnant. The names Yang, and I'm a huntress from Beacon," Yang replies, following behind Vert.

"Nice to meet you Yang, I'm Vert. CPU Green Heart, ruler of the nation of Leanbox," Vert introduces herself.

"CPU? Like the computer?" Yang questions.

"No. I guess that settles the fact that you are from another world. CPU's are the rulers of their respective nations. For instance, I am the CPU of Leanbox. The other nations are Planeptune and their CPU Purple Heart, Lastation and their CPU Black Heart, and Lowee and their CPU White Heart. We all fight in what we call the Console Wars for Shares."

"War with other nations huh? Well, Remnant has four kingdoms. Vale, Vacuo, Atlas and Mistral. We aren't at war; in fact, we help each other. Each kingdom has a fighting school such as how Vale has Beacon Academy. The greatest fight school in all of Remnant!" Yang boasts, raising her arm in chant.

"How interesting. Chika, I know you are eavesdropping. Would you get us a pot of tea and two cups? Thank you," Vert says without facing away.

"stupidnewpersontakingawaymyvert- Sure Vert. I'll bring it to the living room," she replies, mumbling under her breath.

"She's… interesting," Yang says as she walks away.

"She's the oracle of Leanbox. She has many responsibilities," Vert says, opening the door to the living room.

"Wow, this is a nice room. I'm sure Ruby would love it here," Yang exclaims.

"Ruby? Is she a friend of yours?" Vert questions, sitting down.

"She's my sister, and the leader of my team. We were on a patrol around a forest because of a report about strange flashes of light and sounds. Turned to be a portal. It opened and I was sucked in. Knowing Ruby, she would jump in after me. And Blake. I'm sure Weiss would follow Ruby as well," Yang says, looking down.

"Your team huh? So you think they are here as well?" Vert asks.

"Positive. But… I didn't see them fall alongside me. Maybe they are at these other nations you were talking about?" Yang suggests.

"They may very well be. I can certainly call the other CPU's and ask them. Well, I will most likely end up talking to either Histoire, the oracle of Planeptune, or Nepgear."

"Is Purple Heart unreliable?" Yang asks.

"Purple Heart isn't. But Neptune, the human form, is. It's like how I'm Vert, but I'm also Green Heart. Neptune has a big personality change when she changes form," Vert explains.

"Ah. And this Nepgear…" Yang trails off, hoping Vert would take the hint.

"Ah, Nepgear is Neptune's younger sister. The other CPU's have one as well. Blanc, or White Heart, has two twins, Rom and Ram. Noire, or Black Heart, has Uni."

"Oh, cool," Yang nods.

"For now, you can stay here. Oh, I just got a new two player game. Do you want to try it out?" Vert offers.

"Firstly, thank you for letting me stay here. Secondly, that would be great!" Yang exclaims.

"Come with me then. We can go to my room where the consoles are set up," Vert says, standing just as the door opens.

"Here is your tea, Vert," Chika says as she walks in.

"Ah, thank you Chika. If you would, please take it to my room. Yang and I are going to play some games," Vert says before walking out of the room, and towards her own.

"S-sure Vert," Chika says hesitantly.

"TO THE GAMES!" Yang shouts as she follows Vert down the hallway. While she seems happy on the outside, Yang is worried.

 _Ruby, where are you? I hope you have landed with one of the other CPU's. Blake, Weiss, I'll see you soon. I promise…_

 **A/N: _Well, here is the second chapter, once again edited by my mother. I'm sorry for how the interaction between Blanc and Blake, and how the characters themselves acted. I was having quite a lot of trouble with both of them, not sure how to have them act, or interact. So if you have some ideas on that matter, please let me know. Also, may I just add, it gets very confusing to write Rom and Ram. I hope you enjoyed._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Neptune~" Histoire sing songs into the room, eyeing Neptune sitting on the floor holding a power cable.

"U-uh, yeah Histy?" Neptune nervously replies.

"Can I ask a simple question?"

"Um, sure?"

"Why is the power out in all of the basilicom!"

"I can explain!" Neptune rushes to defend herself.

"Please, do so." Histoire smiles.

"So I was simply playing a game with Ruby, when all of a sudden the power went out," she says, frantically trying to cover up.

"And the reason you are holding a power cable, sitting next to a power board with seven different plugs coming off it?"

"U-um, well… I had to rush to unplug the console?" she says in a question.

"Get off the couch, get outside and do some work!" Histoire yells.

"Yes ma'am!" Neptune runs outside as if her life depends on it.

"I'm sorry about that Ruby," Histoire sighs, floating closer to Ruby.

"N-no it's fine," she stutters in return.

"I was going to call the others today, and ask about your friends, but, well without the power we can't do that."

"Is it really because of the plugs?" Ruby looks down dejectedly.

"Of course not. Well, it's a possibility, but I don't think so. It might just be a standard power outage. Though they are rare. Never mind that, I want to talk about the world you came from."

"My world? I mean, sure, I can tell you about it. What do you want to know?"

"Well, what about the school you mentioned when you arrived?"

"Well," Ruby starts, "Beacon is one of four academies that trains huntsman and huntresses, people who fight the Grimm. We go for four years, and most have training from a school before it."

"And these Grimm?"

"Creatures of Darkness. Kinda like how you have monsters, we have Grimm. They are everywhere except the safe cities, and are fun to kill."

"So, you fight the Grimm as well?"

"Of course. Well, I'm not alone. I've got Weiss, Blake and Yang helping me. And of course, my trusty Crescent Rose." Ruby pats the folded up scythe resting on her hip.

"Your scythe, correct?"

"Yep," Ruby says, popping the p.

"And you made it?"

"Yeah. Everyone at signal makes their own weapons. My sister made her gauntlets. They have a shotgun built into them."

"What about your other friends? Did they make their weapons?"

Ruby looks off into the distance. "I don't know," she finally answers.

"As soon as the power is back on we can call the other CPU's, and check if your friends are with them," Histoire reassures, resting a tiny hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Thanks, Histoire. And I hope they are," she says, her voice filled with worry.

"So, please do tell more about this world of yours. It is fascinating," Histoire eases on.

"Well…"

Hours pass as Ruby shares what she knows with Histoire about Remnant. With Neptune presumably doing jobs, and Nepgear shopping, silence falls whenever the two aren't talking. Soon enough, the porch door opens and in flies Neptune.

"I'm back. Seems the power isn't back on yet," she says, purple wings of her HDD form glowing.

"Ah, welcome home Neptune," Histoire greets her as always.

"I'm not alone." As she says that, Noire flies in with someone in her arms.

"WEISS!"

"Ruby?"

Histoire looks between the two, gears turning.

"I take it she's a teammate?" Noire asks, transforming back into her normal form.

"Yeah, she's Ruby," Weiss says curtly, eyeing both Ruby and Histoire.

"Hello, Weiss. My name is Histoire, and I am the oracle of Planeptune."

"Weiss Schnee." Weiss curtsies.

"WEIISSS!" Ruby jumps on Weiss, bowling her over.

"R-ruby! G-get off!" Weiss stutters, her face turning red.

"But I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Well I'm here now, so g-get off!" Weiss pushes an attached Ruby off her, dusting her dress as she stands up.

Ruby pouts as she sits on the ground.

"… I'm glad you are ok Ruby," she says, looking away as the blush deepens. This of course, doesn't go unnoticed by Noire. _Might have to look into this it seems_. She smiles slightly.

Ruby smiles brightly.

"So you landed with Noire then, Weiss?" Histoire inquires.

"More like on me. She landed on top of me, just like Neptune."

"Do you know where Blake and Yang are?" Ruby looks towards Noire.

"I can only assume they are with Blanc and Vert."

Ruby glances towards Histoire, a silent question in her eyes.

"The other CPU's I was talking about."

Ruby mouths a silent 'oh'.

"You haven't been able to call, I guess?" Histoire continues the conversation.

"Well, I've been very busy. There have been problems with people disappearing all over Lastation."

"Is that so? Have you found any leads?"

"Sadly, no," Noire sighs. "What about you? Have you not called?"

"Well, today when I was going to call the power went out. It's still out now, as you can see."

"Oh." Noire looks around.

"Lucky it isn't very hot. Otherwise we would be burning," Neptune says, before transforming back to her human form.

"And a burnt Nep is not a good Nep."

"So, Ruby, you are Weiss' friend, right?" Noire asks, turning her attention to Ruby.

"That I am!"

"Well it's nice to meet you, Ruby. My name is Noire, CPU Black Heart-"

"Boring. Can I see your weapon? Pleeaassee?" Ruby begs, putting on her very best puppy dog eyes.

Histoire sighs upon seeing this. "I told her you all had weapons, and she became very interested in them."

"Yeah, that sounds like Ruby alright," Weiss chimes in.

Noire, looking very confused, summons her regular sword and, very hesitantly, hands it to Ruby. Ruby's eyes light up and she examines the sword excitedly.

"Hey, Weiss, have you heard from Blake or Yang?"

"Our scrolls aren't working, Ruby. Isn't that why you didn't call them?" Weiss says, matter-of-factly.

"Umm, well, my scroll was flat…" Ruby sheepishly looks down, kicking non-existent rocks.

"How could you let your scroll go flat right before a mission!?" Weiss scolds.

"I was using it and forgot to charge it…"

"You dolt," Weiss smiles slightly. _No, stop smiling!_ "Have you tried to use your semblance, Ruby?" she asks.

"Uh, no?"

"Of course not. How could I possibly hope you have tried, though, I guess it's a good thing. I don't know about you, but my semblance isn't working," she sighs.

"Oh, well is that really bad? I mean, we can fight without it. There aren't any Grimm here, so it should be all good."

"You dunce, not having a semblance means we don't have aura, either. And what about your oaf of a sister, she and Blake fight using their semblance."

Ruby's mouth forms an 'O' shape, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but may you please explain this 'aura'?" Histoire asks, a confused look plastered on her small face.

"Aura is something everyone living has. It's like our soul. It gives us power called semblance. I'm not sure if Ruby explained already, but I'm guessing she hasn't. Semblance are, as I mentioned, a power that stems from aura. Some are simple, others are more complicated. For instance, Ruby's is super speed and Blake creates shadow clones," Weiss explains.

"Ooo, just like that one anime with ninjas!" Neptune exclaims rather loudly.

"Well," Noire butts in, "now we have two of the four of you reunited. We just need to find the other two, and then find a way for you to return home."

"Easier said than done I'm afraid," Histoire sighs.

"Why's that, Histy?"

"I'll explain once the other two are found, but it has to do with the portal." As Histoire hangs her head, the roar of an air-conditioner coming to life echoes through the building.

"Ah, the power is back on. Let us waste no time then." Recovering from her previous mood, Histoire races to the computer, and starts a call with Vert.

"Let's call Vert to start off with. She's closer." The others nod in response. As the sound of the call being answered comes through, the roar of a familiar laughter fills the speakers.

"Ah, Histoire. I have been trying to call for the past few days. By chance have you heard of girls named Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee or Blake Belladonna?"

"As a matter of fact, we currently have both Weiss and Ruby here. I assume you have one of the girls with you, too?"

"I do indeed. A miss Yang-"

Before Vert is able to finish her sentence, Ruby's loud, excited voice blows every other sound away.

"YANG!"

"Huh? Was that Ruby or am I hearing things?" A messy head of bright yellow hair appears in the camera, radiant purple eyes showing through the screen.

"Oh, hey Rubes. And the princess is there too. Totally thought I was here alone for the longest time. Glad to see you guys are here too. Now we just need to get in contact with Blake."

"We believe Blake is with the last goddess. We called you because you are closer," Weiss says.

"Makes sense."

"Hey hey, I have an idea." Neptune speaks up. "How about we all meet up today, then go visit Blanc? Give her a bit of a surprise!" Neptune's eyes shine as though she just developed a cure for all illnesses.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I have not been to Lowee for a while," Vert chuckles slightly at the idea. "We'll make our way over to you all now. Let's go, Yang."

"See you soon, Yang!" Ruby's voice calls out before the call ends.

"Well, now we wait," Histoire says.

 _ **A/N: So uh, it's been a while huh? Got another chapter for ya though, so does that make up for it? No? Well, damn. Really sorry this took so long, honestly. Let's just chalk it down to lots of school work piling up, shall we? Yeah, that sounds good. I've also been stuck on where to go with this one. I have a goal that is kinda foreshadowed, but not yet gonna happen. At least until all four girls meet up.  
Anyway, hope the chapter was too your liking, and if not, well, sorry. Not much I can do there. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter.**_


End file.
